


Safe Place

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (Wedge is the actual best), Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Safe Haven, X-Wing(s), Yavin 4, the Empire are giant dicks, the desctruction of Alderaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Wedge hears the news of Alderaan's destruction there's only one place he can think to go: his X-wing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an old comment_fic prompt of my own: "Star Wars, Wedge Antilles, his X-wing is his home."

When news of the destruction of Alderaan reaches Yavin 4, a base-wide meeting is immediately called to determinate their next move. Wedge has never been so glad of the necessary logistics of organizing such a rendezvous taking at least a standard hour, because he knows he's not the only one who's going to need a little time to process before facing this head-on.

He leaves the rec room he'd been in when the news had come and heads straight for the hanger. A silent nod to the similarly shaky-looking man guarding the door is all he needs to enter and approach his X-wing. It's the work of only a few moments to climb inside and shut the canopy.

Once inside, even though he has no plans to leave the ground, he feels like he can breath again. His ship is his home, the place he feels safer than anywhere else, even if it's also the place he's been closer to death than anywhere else, multiple times. The X-wing feels like an extension of himself, a part of his body he can manipulate just as easily as his own arms and legs.

And if he slides down in the seat just a little, the other ships and people in the hanger disappear from view, and it's just him and space to think.

Alderaan. An entire planet, _two billion_ people snuffed out, just like that. Of course they have all known for years that the Empire was the epitome of terror, but this is nearly unbelievable. How could anyone do such a thing? And _Alderaan_. Leia's home planet. He can't even imagine how his friend is reacting to this news right now, wherever she is. (He prays she's safe.)

His fingers trace over the familiar console of the starfighter. The buttons and levers he's going to use to help the Rebellion avenge this massacre. There's no question about it. He's trained for this, fought for this, dedicated his life to defeating the Empire, and this is yet another reason pushing him forward.

Eventually, his wrist chrono alerts him that the meeting is about to start. He climbs out of the cockpit, the initial shock and horror for the most part fading into determination, and moves forward.


End file.
